Reaching Out
by BlueRascal
Summary: Another KyoXKao story! Kyoya has always observed people, but what happens when someone fails to act as expected?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters from Ouran high host club…although if anyone knows how to…

* * *

What seemed like an age ago, before the Host Club, before the beginning of high school or even junior high, Kyoya had developed a peculiar habit.

He liked to watch people.

Over the years, these simple glances turned into logical guesses, that hurt look in someone's eye would well into a tear, and it did. Then it became almost like a report, logged into his mind and updated until, with a simple glance, it became a calculation so precise that even he didn't like to acknowledge it.

And then, junior high ended, just as Tamaki approached him with his idea for the Host Club. Thinking it would be interesting to watch, as was Tamaki at the time, Kyoya agreed and found that keeping the books was more interesting and fun than he could have imagined.

Watching people squirm was nearly as much fun as simply watching people.

But with the Host Club came a more interesting thing to watch than Tamaki's odd chivalry, Mori's stoic nature or Hunny's over-excited eagerness. And that thing was Kaoru and Hikaru.

He observed that, at the beginning, both of them where constantly reaching out for the other, their long fingered hands catching the others waist, shoulder, elbow or wrist. Always touching the other hand, cheek, gentle pats of the head or a soft rub on the others back.

It seemed as if they were so close that the air between them was unbearable to stand, that physical touch was needed to assure that the other was there, that they weren't a mirror.

Perhaps it was just to confirm that they were two people, not just one.

And this interesting double act, this strange behaviour that Kyoya simply couldn't calculate – sure, he knew it brought in the customers, that if they leaned a little closer, or touched a little lower it would have the girls faint, but he didn't know why they touched so often, even when no one was there to watch.

Then the pair started their first year of high school, and Kyoya moved onto his second, and still he watched them with interest, for anything rarely lasted more than a few days under his intense scrutiny.

And that's when things started to break, the arrival of Haruhi. At first, the twins still always reached for one another and then, Haruhi became involved in that game, although she never reached out for them.

Then slowly, so that even Kyoya hadn't realised, the older Hitachiin stopped reaching out to his brother, and instead reached for Haruhi, whilst the younger stopped reaching for Haruhi and only reached for his brother.

It was the first time Kyoya had been able to tell them apart, after watching this for some time, and he was surprised to think that this unique relationship between Hiakru and Kaoru was now so suddenly ending.

A month, maybe more passed and he observed another change in this relationship, Kaoru reached for his brother, and then stopped before withdrawing his hand, choosing instead to watch Hikaru reach out and catch Haruhi.

Kyoya noticed this development with interest, mildly surprised that watching this connection between the pair dissolving was more interesting than seeing it work flawlessly. Looking at it backwards, he wondered if he could see how it had started in the first place, a week later, it was decided that the headache wasn't worth it.

He would continue to watch.

And now, a new development had occurred in Kaoru just yesterday. Kyoya was watching over the top of his notebook as Kaoru and Hikaru packed their bags, seamlessly intertwining their hands to collect their things from the others possession – a rubber here, a ruler there - until they were finished.

Then Hikaru's head jolted up as Haruhi called him over, and obediently, he trotted away from his brother and left the room with Haruhi. Kaoru watched them both and, hand beginning to move, Kyoya was waiting for him to reach for the now closed door.

But the hand stopped and fell back limply to the younger brother's side, and, lowering his head, Kaoru walked slowly out of the Host Club, a wounded light in his eyes.

And then Kyoya noticed something very interesting, his own hand was raised, as if to reach for the younger boy.

Now why had he made such a gesture? He only ever watched, right?

* * *

That week, Kyoya was plagued by his own thoughts, trying to analyse and calculate his own gesture to the younger boy. Had he simply copied the action that he thought Kaoru would do? Had he been watching the younger boy so much that he had missed something in himself?

He froze, on Friday night as he lay in his bed thinking of the incident that had occurred on Tuesday. Since when had he stopped watching Hikaru and Haruhi? When had he only ever watched Kaoru?

The thought slowly grew and grew until, at three in the morning, he had all his notebooks laid out in front of him full of his many observations and calculations and the odd random note that seemed a bit too disconnected to be in such important documents.

Why had he written about an essay next to a calculation involving the possible profit margin for the Host Club doing a theme from ancient Egypt? One that now he looked at more closely he noticed could easily be made profitable if he just tweaked this and that?

Sighing, Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose before looking at the notes he was supposed to be looking at for the sake of being allowed to sleep. Thankfully, he had dated them.

It would seem, after an hour backtracking the notes that it was shortly after he had told them apart, when Hikaru turned to Haruhi and Kaoru slowly stopped turning to anyone that he began to watch the younger boy more. The answer to that was simple in his observations; Kaoru was more interesting to watch.

A tragedy after all was more amusing than a comedy in relation to the depth they held, and if Haruhi and Hikaru where a comedy, Kaoru would be the tragedy with top reviews and audiences that were sold out at every performance.

So now the question was 'why?'

* * *

Please review! You're thoughts are appreciated – and don't worry, Kaoru starts to play a bigger part in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters from Ouran high host club…although if anyone knows how to…

* * *

Someone was shaking his shoulder.

Opening one eye slowly, he growled at the sight of blonde hair and a grinning smile. Why on earth was Tamaki here? Why was Tamaki in his bedroom? Why was Tamaki in his bedroom bothering him at such a ridiculously small hour?

Hold on, since when had Kyoya slept in his living room, halfway over the table and across all his precious notes, and when had eleven become a ridiculously small hour?

Ah, and he had said to Tamaki yesterday that they would all go to the beach for lunch since Tamaki had insisted it would be a brilliant idea for everyone to 'take a break'. Briefly, he wondered if the blonde was aware of the group slowly falling apart.

Nah, it was too much of an observant observation for the unobservant King.

Sitting up and pushing his glasses further up his nose only to find them not there, he sighed. "Tamaki, why are you in my house?"

"You said to -"

"Meet at the beach for noon."

"But you weren't retuning my calls or messages and -"

"I was asleep." Sighing, he tried to find his glasses. Where they on the floor? The desk? Underneath the table? Somewhere? He frowned as they were handed to him by a rather sheepish Kaoru.

The young Hitachiin wilted at his glare. "Sorry, they were sitting quite precariously on your nose when you were sleeping so I removed them in case they were broken when Tamaki tried to wake you up."

Was everyone there? Putting his glasses on, he noticed it was only Kaoru and Tamaki. "Kaoru, why are you here? Tamaki isn't that unusual, but you?"

"Oh, Hikaru had already headed when I got up this morning, so I decided to go with someone else…" The young boy sighed and looked at the floor. "I'll go if you want me to."

Glancing at Tamaki, who was now in the kitchen oblivious, Kyoya sighed at his awkward predicament. He was still unsure as to why he was so interested in Kaoru who was now standing in front of him looking so lost and alone and cute that –

Hold it, did he just think cute?

He smiled thinly at Kaoru. "You can travel with me and Tamaki, and whilst I get ready will you make sure Tamaki doesn't destroy my kitchen?"

Looking into the room in question, Kaoru smiled back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I might be too late for that."

Kyoya just sighed before heading to his bedroom, smiling slightly at how bizarre the day had become already. He was used to normal being unnatural whenever Tamaki decided on something, but for it to happen just as he woke up?

He blinked as coffee was put under his nose. Turning, he looked at Kaoru quizzically. "Why are you in my bedroom with coffee?" Thinking over the sentence, he hoped it hadn't sounded too much like 'why are you in my bedroom with anything?'

The young Hitachiin smiled, the entire room seeming to brighten. "You've been staring at the wardrobe for five minutes, doing nothing but smile." He cocked his head to one side, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you hated mornings, and there you are, grinning like an idiot."

Taking the coffee, Kyoya glowered at the younger boy, and after nearly faltering a few times, managed to keep the gesture on his face as Kaoru wilted and then shuffled about awkwardly before, and here he chocked, opening his wardrobe. "Kaoru, what are you doing now?"

"Unless you plan to go to the beach in your pyjamas, which are very nice and stylish but not particularly suitable for the coastal environment, I suggest you get changed." He pulled out black three quarter shorts and a simple sleeveless white shirt. "This is more suitable."

How had all the clothes not crushed him? Or fallen out everywhere? Kyoya half wondered as he accepted the clothing if it was a sign that Kaoru should be – cutting the thought off, he looked at the younger boy who was now rooting about for sandals, and a few accessories.

"Will you need swimwear?"

Blinking, he frowned. "I don't intend to go swimming."

"Take them anyway." This was added to a fluffy towel and some spare clothes before suntan lotion was retrieved. "Do you burn easily?"

Dispelling the thought of asking Kaoru to apply it to his back, Kyoya quickly gulped down the coffee and wondered if his hormones had suddenly decided to raise their ugly little heads. Either that or the coffee was drugged.

The next thing he was aware of was yawning in the back of his car with a picnic basket biting into his side and Kaoru next to the picnic basket on the other side, Tamaki sitting next to the driver and asking a hundred questions about the local scenery, driving in general and other things.

"You finally woke up, sleeping beauty!"

Turning to Kaoru, he glowered at the boy, not for calling him sleeping beauty, but because he hadn't been woken up in a similar manner by – cutting the thought off, he wondered just what was wrong with him today.

It was all the late night reading.

It had to be.

Kaoru was chatting away about the picnic, and how Tamaki had insisted on bringing a lot of what he thought was unnecessary things with them. Waving his hands in an animated gesture, he was mapping out the boot of the car with a beach ball, large parasol and an assortment of towels and beach games where placed.

After all, as he pointed out again, they were there to eat, not play games all day.

The Shadow King had a difficult time not thinking of playing various games and nodded mutely in agreement with Kaoru. "What time is it?"

"Time you got a watch?"

Looking at his watch, he sighed. Ten minutes until the picnic started and he reckoned they were nearly at the beach, in fact, the driver had just turned onto the road that would lead to his family's private car park.

And then, he was out of the car, hauling a lot of things he now whole heartedly agreed with Kaoru that were totally unnecessary as Tamaki carried the picnic basket in front of them.

Arriving at the chosen spot, he sat down next to Hikaru who was talking animatedly to Haruhi about some game or another. Kyoya just looked at the pair for a moment in disdain before looking up as Mori and Hunny arrived.

Kaoru nudged him. "Do you want to eat now or later? Only you haven't had any breakfast apart from that coffee I gave you."

Squishing the thought about pancakes and maple syrup and Kaoru altogether before it even fully arose, he smiled. "That would be nice." He wanted to hit the boy when he produced pancakes.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering where the syrup was."

Kaoru laughed. "I didn't know you liked sweet things! We have some jam but that's supposed to be for the sandwiches according to Haruhi, but you can have some if you like."

Would jam and Kaoru be good together? The red hair would clash with the red substance, if only it was syrup, then they could match his eyes. But he did look as if he would taste of strawberries…

"Kyoya?"

"I'm still waking up." Biting into a pancake, he watched the younger boy walk over to his brother, where they laughed about something, although the younger looked hurt still when Hikaru gestured Haruhi.

Why had Hikaru left so early? Thinking, he frowned when Tamaki sat next to him. He waited in silence for a long moment.

"Isn't this nice?" The blonde grinned. "I felt we could all do with a rest."

He'd have preferred a rest with just – cutting that thought firmly off, Kyoya was beginning to wonder how cold the sea was in case he continued with so many hormone driven thoughts. "It's nice."

"Good! Did you bring any suntan lotion? I don't want my daughter to burn."

"Kaoru packed my bag, ask him."

The blonde sighed and moved away, leaving the Shadow King to have some peace finally. Kyoya smiled happily and, laying out a towel, stretched out and continued eating his breakfast as he watched Kaoru who was running about with Hikaru.

The older caught the younger and wrestled the suntan lotion from him.

"H-Hikaru? I didn't want you to burn."

Kyoya choked at the simpering look on the young boys face and felt like he must have suddenly been burning.

Hikaru just shook his head. "There's no one here for that kind of thing, and even if there was, putting a huge blob of suntan lotion right down my back isn't amusing."

The younger boys simpering look changed into a barely held smile. "You're right, sorry." Taking the bottle back, he walked away and sat next to Kyoya again as Hikaru went to apologise to Haruhi. "Are you alright, you've turned quite red?"

"I chocked on some pancake."

The young boy sighed and stretched out onto his stomach next to the older boy, trailing his fingers in the loose golden sand. "Would syrup have made it go down easier? I'm sorry I didn't bring any, I seem to be a bit clumsy recently."

"It was just a whim." Kyoya replied, watching the boy. "Are you alright?"

Thinking, Kaoru smiled weakly. "Have you ever felt like a third wheel? Unnecessary and in the way?"

Being the third son, he knew that feeling well when he wasn't completely focused on beating the other two without surpassing them too much. Although he hadn't felt either in a long time. When had those feelings gone away?

Somehow, he just knew it would be related to watching Kaoru, he just knew it.

"Everyone feels like that." He was surprised by Kaoru's answer.

"I never used to feel like that, only recently." The young boy sighed and put his head down onto his arms for a moment, face turned away from Kyoya, watching the sea.

Hand reaching out, Kyoya froze, wondering if he should continue the gesture or pull back. He nearly laughed at the obscure thought that he was in fact doing the opposite of Kaoru's behaviour with Hikaru in the past few weeks.

Maybe he could be as close to –

Squashing the thought, he patted the boys shoulder, almost jumping as Kaoru nearly leapt out of his skin and sat up abruptly, looking at him surprised.

Suddenly laughing, Kaoru blushed. "Sorry, I kind of forgot everyone was here." He pointed at his head. "Started thinking too much."

Kyoya frowned. "Thinking is good, it's necessary."

"No, sometimes you should act and not think." The younger boy replied as he picked up the suntan lotion. "Your turning a bit red, do you want to use this?"

He wanted the younger boy to apply it. "That might be a good idea." Taking the bottle, he squirted the cold liquid onto his hand and began to rub it into his arms. "So, do you think I think too much?"

"That's how you work; I think the world would end if you didn't." Kaoru grinned to show he was joking. "Sometimes I think you're too serious, but at the same time it's necessary to balance this group out." He glanced at Tamaki who was running around and chasing Haruhi, Hikaru chasing the blonde with Hunny and Mori joining in for what seem to be the sake of joining in.

Kyoya's hand involuntarily moved on its own accord to pat the boy's shoulder which, he suddenly realised was bare. He cursed the sudden hormone driven thought as Kaoru jumped again and looked at him.

Thankfully Kaoru saved him from an embarrassing explanation.

"Do I need some lotion on my back?" He twisted round in vain to see. "Usually Hikaru would tell me."

"He's a little busy at the moment it seems." Kyoya replied as he picked up the bottle. "Do you need any help putting it on? I don't want one of the Host Clubs best acts to be out of service due to sunburn."

The young boy smiled brightly. "Thanks!" Before turning round to let the older boy apply the cold lotion onto his bare skin.

Kyoya sighed inwardly as he knew that Kaoru didn't think anything of the gesture since he was used to a guy – his brother – applying it on to his back. It was a shame really; it would have been interesting to see how he would have reacted otherwise.

And it was also a shame that he had run out of skin on the younger boys back to apply the lotion onto.

"Done already?" The young boy asked, sounding surprised before changing to a more thoughtful tone. "Then again, Hikaru and I usually make it part of our routine, so we'd draw it out as long as possible…would you like me to apply some onto your back, or are you going to keep your shirt on all day?"

Happily handing the lotion over and removing his shirt, Kyoya smiled as the thin fingers started to rub the lotion onto his back. He was surprised though when they began to carefully knead his back muscles.

"You're far too tense…" Kaoru sighed. "Look at all these knots!"

Not caring if they were knots, ropes or laces, Kyoya just smiled and enjoyed the treatment of someone spending some time on him because they wanted to. Although the hormone driven thoughts where getting a little difficult to keep at bay.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru skidded to a halt next to the pair, kicking up sand over them. "What are you doing?"

"Applying suntan lotion."

"But that's Kyoya."

"I know." Kaoru grinned. "Would you like me to put some on your back?"

Kyoya nearly screamed as the soft hands moved away from his skin, it wasn't fair; he had finally gotten Kaoru to himself! Hold on, the Shadow King did a mental retake, was he now jealous of Hikaru?

The older brother sighed. "Haruhi already put some on my back. Do you want to play some volley ball? Tamaki brought an entire set, can you believe it?"

The boys shared a glance; they could believe it quite easily since they carried it all the way over here.

Kaoru smiled. "Sure!" Turning to Kyoya, he raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to play as well?"

It might be a good idea not watching the younger boy jumping up and down so Kyoya nodded in agreement, stretching as the twins both raced over to the net to see who would be on whose team.

And the day continued much like that.

* * *

Do you all think Kyoya should take Kaorus advice on acting, not thinking? Please review and let me know what you all think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters from Ouran high host club…although if anyone knows how to…

* * *

On Monday morning, as he got ready for school, Kyoya decided that last weeks thoughts on Kaoru where due to an exhausted brain over a tiny gesture that he performed without thinking since Kaoru had failed to raise his own hand.

And Saturday…well, that was reading too much the night before, thinking too much, not sleeping enough, being tired and suffering a fit of hormones that had caused all that.

Furthermore, today he was back to normal, all ready for the new week ahead, various schemes he had in motion and maybe a few new ones as well. And of course, he was going to reintroduce the Ancient Egyptian theme again now that it had been properly adjusted.

He also vowed silently not to think or watch Kaoru at all, really, he needed to find someone more interesting to watch than the young boy now that the worst of his tragedy was over.

So he went to school fully resolved, and by the end of his first class, found that same resolve dissolving. There was no one interesting to watch. No one that had that same grace and feline nature as Kaoru, the same mysterious expressions and gestures, or eyes that spoke so many volumes.

It seemed he had failed on nearly all his vows and he'd only been there an hour.

Lunch lowered his mood further when he sat with Tamaki at lunch, determined to bring up the Ancient Egyptian theme only for the idiot blonde to point out Hikaru's 'indecent' behaviour of sharing his lunch with Haruhi.

Immediately, the Shadow Kings eyes looked for Kaoru, only to find that he wasn't there and, since Tamaki had rushed away from the table to separate Hikaru from Haruhi, he decided to go for a walk and cool down.

Today was quite probably worse than everyday last week put together.

Finding himself on the roof, he wasn't surprised to find Kaoru there, but was surprised as to why he was there himself.

Kaoru glanced up at him with hopeful eyes that quickly darkened. "Hello Kyoya."

It seemed he wasn't who Kaoru was waiting for. Sitting down next to the boy, he watched him carefully. "Tamaki is currently separating your brother from Haruhi."

"Is he?"

The tone suggested that this wasn't what Kaoru was actually asking, but more along the lines of 'I already know that, now go away'. Kyoya ignored the tone. "It's nice to eat up here sometimes."

"Do you eat up here often?"

"Occasionally, when the weathers nice and I don't have any business to see to."

"Not often then." Kaoru glanced at the Shadow King and frowned. "Have you already eaten?"

Kyoya frowned. "No, why do you ask?"

"You don't have your lunch."

Cursing himself, Kyoya sighed. "That idiot Tamaki knocked it over." A lie, but only half a lie, the blonde had spilled his own lunch onto the table in his effort to get to Haruhi. He blinked as a packed lunch was pushed in front of him.

"I don't feel hungry today." The younger boy informed him as way of an explanation.

"Thank you." Opening it, Kyoya noticed that it wasn't even touched. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I haven't really had an appetite since Saturday."

Had he done something?"

Kaoru seemed to know what he was thinking. "Oh, the beach was brilliant, and I had a lot of fun – it's nothing to do with that!" He sighed. "I just had a falling out with Hikaru afterwards which spoiled the day a little, and I think I might have picked up a bug or something afterwards."

The Shadow King would sooner believe of mice walking on the moon than what Kaoru was currently claiming, but decided not to push it. "What did you and Hikaru fall out about?" He hastened to add an explanation at the odd look he was given. "If it's going to affect your performance…"

"Ah, of course. Actually, it was more Hikaru losing his temper at me than an argument, the performance won't be affected." He smiled thinly. "Only he might not be talking to either of us, he was annoyed at me applying suntan lotion on you yesterday instead of fending off Tamaki with him."

Kyoya frowned at the thought of Hikaru being bothered by anyone associating with Kaoru when he in fact didn't associate with Kaoru at all either. Did Hikaru want his younger brother to become completely isolated? "What was wrong with rubbing suntan lotion on me? I can't reach my back myself."

"That's what I said, and that you had put some on me as well so it wasn't like you were using me."

And now Kyoya felt he understood part of Hikaru's reaction, jealousy, how dare someone touch his little brother other than himself? He nearly laughed at the thought. "It's not that odd."

"Apparently it is." The younger brother smiled. "Its something that people who like each other do, but I did point out that everyone would end up burned if they waited for someone they really liked to apply suntan lotion on them!"

The Shadow King just nodded. "Would you like some of your lunch?"

"Its ok, I'm not hungry." And with that, the younger boy placed his head on his raised knees and watched the sky quietly, thinking.

And Kyoya wondered why he didn't just act instead of think himself as he finished eating the food.

* * *

During the Host Club that day, things didn't seem to be improving any time soon as Kyoya found himself near distracted by every one of Kaoru's movements, even something as casual as running a hand through his hair or yawning like a little cat. And it also seemed that Hikaru was ignoring Kaoru apart from when they initiated their brotherly love routine.

Which made Kyoya seethe to the point that he was surprised that he wasn't foaming at the mouth as Hikaru trailed his hands so carelessly over his brother, and how meaningless the touch on his brothers waist really was to him.

So he distracted himself by talking to Tamaki, which wasn't a distraction really as Tamaki was particularly popular that day with the ladies who wished to know why he had went to the beach on Saturday.

It felt so long ago when Kaoru had so delicately massaged his back as he applied suntan lotion on him, and the pair had talked in soft riddles. By this point, Kyoya was forced to accept that he seemed to have developed a crush on the younger boy.

Not that he ever intended to act on it, of course.

Glancing up, his eye caught the slight form of Kaoru who had been collecting some water but now seemed to be utterly enraptured by something, so, shifting his gaze, Kyoya watched Hikaru and Haruhi. What was Kaoru so – oh.

Hikaru had his arm lazily slung over Haruhi's shoulders and as she laughed, she placed her hand on his leg and slowly brought it up his thigh, the pair sharing a smouldering look.

His eyes were torn away by the sharp tinkle of glass to land on Kaoru who was literally seething at the pair. The glass in his hand had cracked into sharp shards and a thin trickle of blood was snaking over the pale skin and onto the floor.

Moving, he found himself grabbing Kaoru and then near dragging him to the backroom where he rolled up his sleeves and started to wash his hands. Being the son of a medical firm at least gave him some idea as to what to do.

The young Hitachiin was standing dumbly next to him, watching the blood trickle through his long fingers and into the sink, making no action to stop the bleeding.

"Kaoru?" Kyoya waited for the boy to look at him, after a moment, he sighed and just took the bleeding hand, the broken drinking glass had been set to the side and now it was just the fragments that needed removing.

Luckily, there were only a few pieces, but Koaru's hand had three deep gashes on it. One across the palm, one nicking the side of his hand and the other on his wrist. This one he paid careful attention to, although he reckoned that if any arteries had been severed, the boy would be bleeding a lot more.

Blinking slowly, Kaoru managed a weak cough. "Did you see Hikaru and…Haruhi?"

"Yes, I shall to be telling them to curb that kind of behaviour at the Host Club, if one of our clients noticed…it might not be so good for business."

"Yeah…business…"

Pausing, Kyoya frowned at Kaoru who was now pale and shaking. "I think you need to go to the hospital, I've bandaged the cuts but…" he looked at the clumsy 'bandage' – a towel wrapped tightly around the injured hand. "It needs to be seen to properly."

"I'm fine."

"Kaoru."

"If it's really bad, Hikaru will make sure I go." The younger boy smiled. "And you know how observant he is of -"

Kyoya snapped. "He didn't even notice you breaking that glass!" Getting a hold of his emotions, he sighed and dug around for the first aid kit for some real bandages. "Is it not enough for me to tell you to go?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll tell Hikaru to take you then." Kyoya was doing his best not to hit the boy in front of him as he removed the towel and examined the wounds again. The wrist he held in his hands was so slender, but the red gashes made any beautiful imagery he would have thought up all but vanish. "Kaoru, you know that if you need to talk I am here to listen."

"You're always busy."

Looking at him, true. "Not really, I can easily put aside most of my duties."

"Why?"

Kyoya looked up at Kaoru's eyes, ones filled with depthless sadness. How had he not seen how sad the boy was? When had he missed the change of happy Kaoru to sad Kaoru? "Because…"

The pair just looked at each other for a long moment in awkward silence.

The young Hitachiin managed a half smile. "Because?" He blinked as Kyoya cupped his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Kyoya?"

"Just because, Kaoru." Washing his hands again to rid them off the blood now that Kaoru's hand was bandaged, he quickly left the back room where he tapped Hikarus shoulder, to the older Hitachiins annoyance. "Hikaru, Kaoru cut his hand, its pretty bad and I would like for you to make sure he has it looked at in a hospital."

"If it's bad, he'll tell me."

Kyoya just sighed; it wasn't his place to tell Hikaru that Kaoru was waiting for him to notice, or to tell Kaoru that Hikaru no longer watched him.

It wasn't even his place to tell the young boy that it was he who watched him, that noticed him, that could see and feel the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him.

No, all he managed was to make things more complicated.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kyoya, Kaoru was now beginning to think things through with a speed he felt was frighteningly familiar to that of the Shadow Kings as he went home by himself, Hikaru having left before he had the chance to finish packing his bag.

The bandaged hand throbbed as if it was aware that he was trying to ignore it.

By the time he had arrived home he had settled on a course of action. First of all, he'd have his family doctor look at his hand, not because he wanted to but because the pain was beginning to make things a little too fuzzy and, by the time Hikaru noticed the injury, his hand could have fallen off by then!

So he had his hand looked at, received several stitches and painkillers before happily taking the painkillers and moving on to step two of his plan.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Until Hikaru entered their shared room. The older brother smiled at his younger half before beginning to strip out of his uniform, pausing only when he went to place his notes on their shared desk that was currently holding fresh bandages, an assortment of disinfectant creams and pain killers.

And part two now started as Hikaru turned to his wordless brother.

"Did something happen?!"

Wordlessly, Kaoru raised his bandaged hand.

Carefully, Hikaru took it and began to remove the bandages, only to wince at the messy black lines of stitches. "What happened?"

Sighing Kaoru started to bandage his hand again. "Hikaru, I'm going to move into my own room, I think you and I need the extra space."

Hikaru looked crushed. "Did I – what did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Precisely, nothing." Kaoru rose to his feet and carefully moved to the other side of the room where the desk and his precious painkillers where kept. "Have you even noticed me in the past few weeks, except when I practically throw myself in front of you?"

"I noticed you on Saturday when -"

Kaoru sighed. "Only because Haruhi pointed it out."

"Well…" Hikaru was rapidly becoming appalled at himself as no answers immediately leapt in front of him. They were sharing the same routine, sure, but they weren't _sharing_ it. "How did you cut your hand?" He cringed suddenly. "Does this have something to do with Kyoya telling me to take you to a doctor?"

"Yes, I broke a glass, but you didn't' notice because you and Haruhi were sharing smouldering looks and little touches." Kaoru sighed. "When did you become an item? Saturday on the beach before we all arrived?" Hikaru's blush was answer enough. "I thought so. Now, I'll tell servants I'll be moving to my own room."

"Kaoru, you don't have -"

"Hikaru!" Clenching his fists, the younger brother ignored the stab of pain in his bandaged hand. "You constantly ignore me, push me aside and shove me further and further away, but the moment I so much as touch someone else, or think about doing anything that breaks our routine – one you've already destroyed – you start on at me as if I've done something horribly wrong!"

"But -"

"No buts, I'm moving room, you'll get the space you and Haruhi need and I'll get some space for me…for me to get my head together."

Hikaru frowned, twisting his hands nervously, not wanting to aggravate his brother any further but wanting to shout his opinion all the same. Although the blood beginning to blossom on the bandaged hand was definitely helping him make his decision. "Fine, we'll move rooms, but I'm not happy about it."

"Neither am I." Kaoru replied quietly. Now it was on to part three of his plan. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I was planning on taking Haruhi to -" Hikaru stopped. "Ah."

Managing a weak smile, Kaoru looked at his brother. "Do you see what I'm saying now?"

"You can come as well!"

"And make you two uncomfortable? I'll pass." Kaoru picked up his painkillers with his good hand and read the bottle quickly. It looked like he had to wait another three hours before he could take them again. Typical, his hand was really hurting now. Although the pain was good in a way, it reminded him why he was now actually doing things.

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." Putting the painkillers down, Kaoru sighed, part three of his plan was actually moving room, but he was loathe to do so at the same time. Almost seeming to sense this, Hikaru moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want -"

Pushing the hand away, Kaoru sighed shakily. "I'll tell the servants to prepare a room for me." With that, he turned and left.

Now after he finished part three, he was going to have to move on to the final part of his plan. Getting a life without relying on Hikaru.

That looked so painfully bleak he shoved it to one side and worked on what colour he should make the room. Different from their – Hikaru's – room, but something that was still him.

Black was very tempting.

* * *

Reviews are food of creative writing - feed the imagination! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters from Ouran high host club…although if anyone knows how to…

* * *

Kyoya watched from afar as the week progressed, he had learnt from Haruhi that Kaoru had moved room and that Hikaru was upset over it all. But it seemed that any plan of Hikaru's had either failed or never been executed as the younger Hitachiin was still in a different room for the entire weekend.

And this was making Kyoya think that perhaps Kaoru had finally accepted the fact that Hikaru had someone else and maybe Kaoru should have someone to.

The thought was firmly crushed as even Kyoya could tell it was a pretty desperate thought that if acted upon would bring nothing but misery, and destroy his one favourite past time of being able to watch the younger boy.

But at the same time…Kaoru hadn't rejected him after his kiss, although maybe the boy was simply pretending it hadn't happened. Whatever the case, it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he turned to his left to look at the culprit he had tugged his notebook away from him.

Kaoru smiled. "You're thinking too much again." Looking at the notes, he raised his eyebrows. "This is all just maths, where are the secret files on every Host Club member and customer?"

"In a locked drawer."

Faltering, the younger Hitachiin wondered if he was actually serious or not, but the expression on the Shadow Kings face definitely suggested he wasn't joking. He handed the book back.

"Thank you. Anything I can do for you?"

"I had my hand seen to." The bandaged hand in question was waved carefully.

Kyoya had noticed it, and that it often seemed to bleed whenever Kaoru picked up anything heavier than a tea cup with it, or clenched his fist. "Did Hikaru drag you to the hospital?"

"No." The younger Hitachiin smiled at the surprised expression. "I went because you ordered me to – and Hikaru doesn't seem to notice much these days." He looked at the bandaged hand. "And I am rather fond of it, I wouldn't have wanted it to fall off, and imagine how nasty it would have smelt rotting away."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya sighed. "Kaoru, did you come here to tell me that you had you hand seen to?"

"Yes, on Monday, when it was injured." Kaoru ran his hand clumsily through his hair. "About Monday, everything was a little hazy and I don't remember much about it apart from wanting lots of painkillers and the utter determination to get my own room…"

"And?"

Kaoru gulped. "And…I wanted to ask you how you go about being on your own. I mean, what do you do with all that time? And how do you fall asleep without someone's warmth and soft breaths next to you?"

Managing a smirk, Kyoya was actually pleased. Perhaps he could worm his way into Kaoru's affections… "I fill my time with my various notes and calculations, but other people play games, homework, actual work, learning or refining skills such as music or art. And as for the warmth and breath of someone…"

The young Hitachiin blushed slightly. "That was me getting…carried…away?" He blinked at how much closer Kyoya was.

"If you ever need me, for anything, even if it's just to help you sleep, I'm here." Moving away, Kyoya was pleased he hadn't molested the boy on the spot.

Kaoru on the other hand was wondering what to do now with so much information and a rather interesting offer. Although how he would explain bringing in a camp bed for his guest to sleep on might be a little difficult…

* * *

Tuesday saw to Kyoya making a new pledge, one that he was determined to keep this time. Today he had every intention of using every opportunity that presented itself, and some which he would make present themselves, to drop a hint that he liked Kaoru to the young Hitachiin.

After the sixth innuendo, he had a feeling it would be a long day when Kaoru's replies made his ears burn. Perhaps it was the conditioning he had grown up in with Hikaru, playing off the brotherly love act; they must have used just about every innuendo in the book.

And then some.

Kyoya glowered as he watched the pair roll into another performance, this time over Koaru's wounded heart as a girl commented that Hikaru spent a lot of time with Haruhi.

The girls drank it up happily as Hikaru ran a hand along his brothers throat to his chin, forcing the head right back. Smirking, Hikaru caught his brother's wrists and pulled him back to a normal standing position.

Pulling his hands away, he frowned at his brother's expression of pain before looking at the bandaged hand which was now flowering small blossoms of blood. Just before the older Hitachiin could respond to this, the Shadow King intercepted and, placing a hand on the boys back, gently pushed him along.

He was annoyed at the lack of refusal, because he could then have scooped him up and whisked him away to the backroom instead of frog marching him there. The latter was by far a lot less romantic.

The thought was squashed, stampeded, crushed, run over, set alight and then thrown out in a mixture of shock and surprise. He had intended to flirt with Kaoru, not woo him!

Kaoru sighed as the older boy expertly removed the bandages. "Its not healing too well, but I think it's because I keep using it."

Wrinkling his nose, Kyoya looked at the infected stitches, it seemed that 'not healing well' was an understatement. "Have you been using antiseptic cream on this?"

"When I remember." The younger boy groaned at the foul look he was given. "Should I go to the doctors again?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

That was it? Feeling slightly cheated but at the same time pleased, Kyoya fetched some of the antiseptic cream from the first aid box and began to apply it, ignoring the flinches. "It's going to hurt the first few times."

"Cant you…I don't know…take it easier?"

Kyoya smiled. "I'm going as carefully as I can." He brushed against a few of the stitches and cringed at the loud yelp the action received.

Outside the curtains, a few fan girls exchanged glances before squealing loudly.

Back inside, the pair looked at the curtains suspiciously.

"I think we're being listened to." Kaoru whispered quietly.

"Maybe we should give them something to listen to." Kyoya replied with a wicked smirk, then he rubbed the cream directly onto one of the gashes on Kaoru's hand.

The young Hitachiin yelped again. "Not so hard!"

"I can't help it; it's too irresistible with that cute face of yours."

Kaoru frowned before light dawned on him. "This is like with Hikaru, but hidden." He whispered quietly before grinning back cheekily. "Kyoya, cant you make it more pleasant?"

"Like this?" He slowly rubbed the hand in gentle circles.

"Ah, that's the spot."

"Should I go a little harder?"

"Mmm…yes!"

Kyoya nearly fell over at the excited little noises Kaoru had just made, raising his eyebrows questioningly, he saw the younger boy smirk. In fact, the young Hitchiin was near doubled over in laughter and he was trying to muffle his giggles.

The curtain was thrown back by Tamaki who looked at the pair sitting facing one another with Kaoru's hand being carefully held, bandages and cream surrounding them with innocent expressions on.

Kaoru sighed softly, turning his face slightly to look extra cute and embarrassed. "Kyoya, that does hurt."

"I'm sorry; I'll try and be more gentle."

Behind Tamaki, an entire group of girls sighed in disappointment at the innocence in front of them before going away to their previous places. Tamaki just looked at the pair. "Are you ok, Kaoru?"

The young Hitachiin sighed, his smile fading. "I think I need to take a few days off and rest this hand – I keep opening the stitches."

Tamaki looked disappointed. "But if you stay off so will Hikaru and – wont that be bad for business, Kyoya?"

Standing up, glasses flashes, Kyoya placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "It would be even less beneficial if Kaoru was to injure his hand worse and take an extended leave of absence. A few days rest will be adequate at this stage."

Kaoru smiled at Kyoya. "Thanks." Getting up, he skipped back into the main room where he immediately played the part of the injured brother with Hikaru, who played his role without touching the injured hand this time, Tamaki fussing over the pair in case Kaoru was hurt further.

Watching all this, Kyoya was surprised at the hand on his own shoulder. "Is there a problem, Mori?"

The usual silent host member looked at Kyoya for a long moment. "You should talk to him."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "I've already informed him to go to the hospital."

"You might have said that, but have you really told him what you're thinking?" Looking at the young boy as he left, Mori smiled. "The people you watch most tend to be the ones who notice it least."

The Shadow King smiled. "So you noticed."

Mori chuckled. "Of course I would notice a rival." Picking up a cupcake, he left to see to Hunny.

Blinking, Kyoya wondered just when he had focused that much on Kaoru that he hadn't seen the affections of the others grow too for the boy.

How badly was this going to effect his calculations and plans?

This was war.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I've been trying to upload this since friday, and today was the first time it let me load - just curious if anyone else has had this problem the last few days. : (

Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters from Ouran high host club…although if anyone knows how to…

* * *

Keeping one eye always on Mori and the other firmly on Kaoru, Kyoya was using his every power to keep the pair apart as well as bring himself as much contact as possible with the younger boy.

And right now, hosting in an ancient Egyptian theme, he was happily talking with Kaoru who was carefully painting on the dark eyes of the ancient Egyptians onto him.

"…idea, so I thought it might be more interesting to try this as well." Kaoru smiled as he examined his handiwork, glad that both eyes appeared perfectly symmetrical, like his own. "Well? Should I paint everyone else's?"

Looking at his own reflection, Kyoya was loathe to admit that he should, when he just wanted Kaoru to stay. Unfortunately, Tamaki took that decision away by throwing himself at Kaoru and asking for his eyes to be painted as well…

And now he had to watch the young Hitachiin painting not just Tamaki's, but his older brothers, Haruhi, Hunny and now Mori! Moving as inconspicuously as possible closer, his eyes locked with Mori who, suddenly smirking returned to letting Kaoru finish his eyes.

Kaoru put the wooden end of the paintbrush into his mouth and looked at Mori critically, in particular the striking contrast of the paint on his pale skin. No doubt Kyoya's looked as spectacular, but it was hard to tell under the glasses…

Blinking, the young Hitachiin found himself losing balance and landed right onto Mori who caught him lightly in a rather compromising position. The red head blushed as he realised he was straddling Mori and couldn't quite get out of it without making the situation worse.

"Err…sorry…" Blushing further, the younger boy tried to get up only to have Mori place a hand on his back.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking to realise Mori's face was inches from his own, Kaoru tried, and failed to blush any further. "I'm fine; I just lost my balance…"

Kyoya was seething, knowing full well that Kaoru hadn't lost his balance at all but that Mori had tripped him. Moving over, he pulled the younger boy to his feet. "I hope you haven't injured your wrist further." After all, he couldn't go for another week of not seeing the boy.

"No, my wrist is fine – it's healing really well now." Kaoru grinned before helping Mori up, only to wind up being pulled down again. "I think I need to work on my strength, sorry Mori."

Mori just grinned over the younger boys head.

Struggling to control his temper, Kyoya helped Kaoru up again before ushering him away from Mori and over to Hikaru where the older brother was sorting out the last of their identical sets of jewellery, most notably, false gold wrist band to hide Kaoru's bandages.

The young Hitachiin pouted. "And there I thought I was going to be a mummy!"

Tamaki looked over from fussing over Haruhi. "You can't be Mum, Kyoya's Mum!"

Sighing, Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "He was referring to the process of mummification, Tamaki."

"Oh."

"As in horror movies."

"Ah…"

Shaking his head, Kaoru looked at his brother who was scowling. "Is something wrong?"

Hikaru frowned. "Mori and Kyoya seem to be…touching you a lot more than usual."

"It's your imagination! I fell on Mori twice; he didn't try and touch me and Kyoya…" Kaoru frowned. "Well, I think he only appears to pat my shoulder more often now that your hand isn't firmly attached to it." He raised his eyebrows as Hikaru threw his arm over his said shoulder. "Hikaru?"

"Just letting everyone know your mine." Nuzzling his brother's neck, Hikaru smiled at the squeals of the female customers that were now entering the room.

Kaoru just sighed.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Kyoya decided that it was time for him to take action after he caught Mori 'guiding' Kaoru around a table with his hand sitting far too low on Kaoru's back for Kyoya to be comfortable with.

It was practically on the smaller boys bum!

And he wanted to – Kyoya cut the thought off as he spotted Kaoru entering the Host Club with a feline yawn and stretch. The young Hitachiin was the first to arrive so it would be the perfect moment to –

"Good afternoon, Mori!" Kaoru waved as the older boy entered. "Afternoon, Kyoya." He stretched again, blinking when Mori put his hand on his side. "Mori?"

"I thought you were going to fall over." Moving away, Mori glanced at Kyoya and smiled again.

Kyoya seethed, it seemed to be an emotion he was experiencing a lot recently. Walking over to the younger boy, he watched him remove his homework from his bag for a moment. "How are you finding your studies? Have you fallen behind because of your hand?"

"Not really, Hikaru has been helping me catch up." He opened up an identical jotter with writing scrawled over it. "See."

It took a moment for the Shadow King to realise that it was Hikarus jotter that Kaoru was showing him. "Well, if you do need any help -" Kyoya made to catch the smaller boys chin, intending to whisper 'I'm happy to help, for a small price', at which point he would lower his head close enough so that Kaoru would get the hint but without committing himself at the same time, when Mori bumped into him.

The Shadow King was now currently pinning Kaoru to the floor, both were blushing brightly.

"Err…Kyoya?" Carefully pushing himself up, Kaoru raised his injured hand and reached out to the older boy's chest.

Freezing, the older boy couldn't believe that Kaoru was making the first move, that he had decided to reach out to him and not to Hikaru or anyone else.

That same hand now pushed against his chest, not reaching out, pushing away.

"Kyoya, I can't feel my legs anymore."

Getting up sharply, he pulled Kaoru to his feet before glaring at Mori. "Could you care to explain why you bumped into me, Mori?"

The older boy simply 'hnn'ed.

The young Hitachiin laughed. "The madness has begun already." Testing his wrist carefully, Kaoru frowned before shrugging it off. "I'll get the tea started, shall I?"

"Of course." Watching Kaoru head into the back room, he grabbed hold of Mori's shoulder before the older boy could follow. "Stop interfering, Kaoru is mine."

"Not yet." The taller boy replied. "Have you even told him of your feelings?"

"You haven't either."

"I'm planning to tell him later today."

No, he was going to tell him later today! Pushing his glasses up his nose and composing himself, Kyoya put on his best expression of calm serenity. "That will be quite impossible; I intend to tell him first."

"I'll tell Kaoru now then."

"Tell me what?" The young Hitachiin raised his eyebrows as both boys practically leapt at the sound of his voice. "Did I walk in on something?" Raising his eyebrows coyly, the young boy swung his hips and started to walk away, turning to look back at the stunned pair. "I'll give you some alone time, shall I?" Winking, he was about to vanish when Kyoya managed to make coherent thought start again.

"Kaoru, I was intending to inform you that I've decided to suspend the brotherly love act for the day." The Shadow King ignored Mori's surprised look. "I believe Hikaru was hoping to get away early today to help Haruhi with a project."

"But why suspend the brotherly love routine?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and hoped to pull his bluff off. "What I meant, to be precise, is that I intended to allow both Hikaru and Haruhi off for the day to be made up later this week when I place them both on organising the room for the small ball we'll be holding."

The young Hitachiin nodded. "So the routine isn't being suspended, so much as it can't actually be performed today." He scratched his cheek absently. "Then what will I do? My routine has to have Hikaru, but I can't have the day off because I can't help put up decorations with my hand."

Mori suddenly spoke, startling the other two. "He can always help me with Hunny."

"No, that interferes with your act too much." Kyoya dismissed the idea immediately, from a business sense it didn't make sense. "You can work with me for today since I usually only welcome the guests. It will make a refreshing change to speak with them."

"But I could just talk to them on my own, play the part of the lonely lover." He grinned and suddenly spun round, tears miraculously appearing in his eyes as he tilted his head in a feminine manner, a hand going to his face as if about to wipe away a stray tear. "My love has had to leave on an arduous journey, through jungle and desert, facing unknown enemies, but," he sniffed, "that is, if, he ever," a dramatic turn of the head, a light sob, "returns."

Clapping at the door, Hikaru grinned as Haruhi shook her head. "I think that's a great act! But, err, why am I facing unknown enemies and crossing deserts and jungles?"

"You're helping Haruhi with her project; I thought it was an adequate description." The boy replied cheekily, only to have Haruhi throw a cushion at him. "Be gentle, I'm injured!"

"I'll injure you in a minute!" Haruhi threw a few more cushions and Kyoya resigned himself to a sigh, knowing he had just lost his current battle. But, looking at Mori who was smiling, he vowed to win the next round.

* * *

Kaoru sniffed again before burying his head into Kyoya's side, the older boy gently stroking the red hair that was all that could be seen.

"Don't cry, I'm here for you." Raising the boys chin to bring his head just inches from his, Kyoya hid a smile as Kaoru pulled away, turning to the audience of girls, one hand still holding the older boys uniform.

"I can't! What if, what if Hikaru was to return now?"

The girls held their breath in anticipation as Kyoya suddenly grabbed Kaoru and pulled him down so that Kaoru was being supported by him and their faces where inches apart once more. "I don't care, my beloved." Bringing his face closer, he forced himself to stop just before their lips touched, and also to see to the girls that had suddenly fainted.

The young Hitachiin stifled a giggle. "Who would have thought that the girls would love this routine almost as much as the brotherly love?" Carefully being placed back on his feet, he patted Kyoya's arm. "Hope you didn't mind improvising all of a sudden there."

Having Kaoru throw himself around his waist with a sob and a cry of 'Kyoya, please, I need you like I did last night!' was something he didn't mind at all. And if the customers liked it, all the better.

"Of course I don't mind, Kaoru, its you after all." Glancing at the boy, Kyoya sighed to find him speaking with one of the female customers.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" She asked with a large smile.

Kaoru sniffed again. "Hikaru has been gone for so long and, I couldn't stand the loneliness…the silence…"

The girl was nearly crying now and Kyoya had to admit the young boy seemed to know all the little gestures to get the reaction he wanted without relying so heavily on the words like Tamaki did.

"Oh, Kaoru!" She hugged him before taking him over to a table with a few other girls who proceeded to 'comfort' him with a mixture of hugs, comforting words and little pats of his arm and some cake and tea.

A new worry suddenly dawned on Kyoya, just because Kaoru acted like the uke didn't necessarily mean he liked guys in that way. He could just as easily be like Hikaru and prefer girls, any of the female customers who were practically throwing themselves at him.

Although that did explain as to why he seemed so oblivious to Kyoya's hints of romance, the Shadow King mused, considering the younger boy was constantly receiving attention of a similar kind he must have reached the point where he was immune to it.

So he'd have to increase the stakes. Turning, he frowned as he came nose to chin with Mori. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"The Host Club closes in five minutes; I'm going to tell him then."

Oh no he wasn't! "That'll be after you've placed all the teacups back into the cupboards and any leftover cake into the fridge for tomorrow. It is your duty this week."

Kyoya thanked the small mercy before leaving the older boy and announcing that the club was due to close shortly, much to the many female customers dismay. And then, he suddenly found himself running out of time as Tamaki had left, Hunny was with Mori 'helping' put away the cake and it was only Kaoru and himself in the room, tidying a few last things.

Taking a breath, he caught the younger boys shoulder. "Kaoru, I need to tell you something."

Golden eyes looked up at him. "Yes, Kyoya?"

"I…" He shifted his weight. "Well, I…you know how I observe everyone's actions in the Host Club? Well, I found myself observing you more so than the others." What was he doing? Was he just going to blurt everything out? "And I noticed particularly how you used to reach for Hikaru, and that he then stopped reaching for you."

Kaoru frowned. "Kyoya, are you…?"

"And then a few weeks ago I watched as you went to reach for him, then simply stopped – it was before you injured your hand, the week before we went to the beach actually and…" He took a breath. "I would like it if you could reach out for me…"

He had made an utter mess of that.

Entirely.

Kyoya cringed, what had happened to his plans and calculations? He had just ruined everything with that speech – it wasn't a confession at all! It was a long winded, confusing speech!

He blinked as a hand rested on his arm and, looking down, his face was just inches from Kaoru who smiled at him brightly.

"It seems even you can get flustered, Kyoya." He cocked his head to one side. "Now, would you like to try that again, but without words?"

Smiling, Kyoya leant forward and let his lips rest on the smaller boys, almost pulling back when Kaoru immediately deepened it, only for the young Hitachiin to catch his head by placing his good hand into the dark hair.

Pushing aside the curtain to the backroom, Mori smiled at the pair before making a much louder attempt at opening the curtain. Looking over at the pair, he saw Kaoru finish packing his bag and a rather ruffled Kyoya writing in his notebook.

Waving at the both, Hunny left the room and Mori, following, paused next to Kyoya for a second. "I see you finally stopped watching."

"I didn't want you -"

"I was pretending, I do like Kaoru, but not quite the same as you do. Well done, take good car of him, he needs it." Patting the Shadow Kings shoulder, he left the room with a wave.

Kaoru looked at Kyoya questioningly. "What was he saying?"

"Congratulations."

"As long as it wasn't 'commiserations'!" Kaoru grinned as he hugged the older boy, snuggling his head into Kyoya's chest and letting himself be hugged back and the Shadow Kings long fingers play with his red hair. "You know, I am a very clingy person."

"I know."

"And I can be very demanding."

"I know."

"And I like to get my way."

"I know."

"And I'll want to hug you and cuddle you and reach for you and talk to you and -"

Kyoya pulled back from the light kiss. "I know, and I don't care."

Smiling, Kaoru gently touched his bandaged hand. "Thank you."

* * *

The ball on Friday went down well with the many customers who had not only brought themselves, but also male partners and other friends. As Kyoya had simply stated, it was going to more than make up for the recent loss of profits.

Kaoru had stammered that he intended to make up for his own losses in customers, only to be surprised to be told it was Hikaru and Haruhi who needed to make it up, much to both their discomfort.

And then the ball began, Hikaru being constantly asked if he was continuing his relationship with Kyoya and Kaoru being asked if he minded his 'brother Kaoru' loving another. As well as the other way round.

They replied with mischievous answers they had agreed upon earlier, that Kaoru had suffered so greatly from his sadness that he had chosen Kyoya as comfort and that, if Kyoya wished to pursue this relationship further, it will be with both of the brothers.

The rate of fainting girls had increased dramatically at the wilder version they had been using originally until they were told to stop.

And then it was the last dance and the customers left, leaving the Host Club to have their own personal last dance.

Mori scooped up Hunny as the pair moved to the quick delightful beat, and Tamaki immediately grabbed hold of Haruhi who looked despairingly at Hikaru who was swinging his brother about now that the injured hand had healed so well.

Kyoya separated the twins only to have Hunny put in his arms and Mori take off with Kaoru, Tamaki catching Hikaru before Haruhi could dance with him.

So Haruhi went to take Hikaru only to be given Kaoru by Mori who went to separate Tamaki and Hikaru himself.

Kaoru just laughed at her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I would have rather danced something slower with Hikaru." She sighed, cringing as the rough scars on Kaoru's hand shifted as he made to twirl her round.

Catching her waist, he grinned like a cat. "Don't worry; I requested an extra last dance for you both. Just make sure to catch him before it starts!" Spinning her into his brother, he laughed as the pair blushed, Tamaki now being handed over to Kyoya by Mori as the giant reclaimed Hunny.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows as Kaoru tapped his arm and, grinning, he bowed and grabbed his hand, not caring about the rough scars as the music began to slow and they held each other closer.

Snuggling into the older boy's chest, Kaoru smiled at the other dancers. "This is how it should be."

"Oh?"

"A happy family."

The Shadow King laughed. "It's more a dysfunctional one."

"I never denied that." Standing on his toes, Kaoru lightly kissed the older boy who stopped dancing and instead encircled his arms round the smaller boy.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki's horrified expression and chuckled before kissing Kaoru, letting everyone else move around them to the music.

In Mori's arms, Hunny smiled. "Looks like Kyo-chan and Kao-chan found their love." Glancing at Mori's smile, he raised his eyebrows. "Did you intervene?"

"Nothing against that, is there?"

Hikaru was gawping at his brother. "I should have known that their little 'act' was real!" Turning to Haruhi, he blinked as she kissed his lips softly.

"Leave him be, he's happy, and so am I, and so are you." Laughing, she was twirled round. "We're all happy."

"Except Tamaki."

Everyone looked at the blonde who had chosen to sulk in a corner, before choosing to ignore him as the final chords of the song melted into the night.

After all, there would be time to deal with him, but there were only so many notes to a song, so many notes to be alone in a room of people.

So few notes to show your love.

The End

* * *

Well, what did you all think of the ending? 


End file.
